pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Parr Greswell
William Parr Greswell (baptized 23 June 1765 - 12 January 1854) was an English poet, cleric, and bibliographer. Life Greswell, the son of John Greswell of Chester, was baptised at Tarvin, Cheshire. He was ordained on 20 Sept. 1789 to the curacy of Blackley, near Manchester, and succeeded on 24 Sept. 1791 to the incumbency of Denton, also near Manchester, on the presentation of the first Earl of Wilton, to whose son he was tutor. This living, which when he took it was only worth £100 a year, he held for 63 years.Sutton, 157. To add to his income he opened a school. He educated his own seven sons, five of whom went to Oxford and won high honours. They were William, M. A., fellow of Balliol, and author of works on ritual, died 1876; Edward q.v., B.D., fellow and tutor of Corpus Christi College; Richard v., B.D., fellow and tutor of Worcester College; Francis Hague, M.A., fellow of Brasenose; Clement, M.A., fellow and tutor of Oriel, and rector of Tortworth, Gloucestershire. His other sons were Charles, a medical man, and Thomas, master of Chetham's Hospital, Manchester. He resigned his incumbency of Denton in 1853, died the following January aged 89, and was buried at Denton. His large library was sold at Sotheby's rooms in February 1855. Greswell wrote: 1. 'Memoirs of Angelus Politianus, Picus of Mirandula, Sanazarius, Bembus, Fracastorius, M. A. Flaminius, and the Amalthei,' with poetical translations, Manchester, 1801, 8vo, 2nd ed. 1805. The 'Retrospective Review' (ix. 64, note) condemns this work as careless and unmethodical. 2. 'Annals of Parisian Typography' (privately printed), 1818, 8vo. 3. 'The Monastery of Saint Werburgh, a Poem,' 1823, 8vo. To some copies are added `Rodrigo, a Spanish Legend,' and shorter pieces. 4. 'A View of the Early Parisian Greek Press, including the Lives of the Stephani,' Oxford, 1833, 8vo, 2 vols.; 2nd ed. with an appendix of Casauboniana, 1840. He also edited the third volume of the catalogue of the Chetham Library, 1826. The two works on the Parisian press are said by Brunet to be 'inexact' (Man. du Libraire, 5th edit. ii. 1735). Publications Poetry *''The Monastery of St. Werburgh: A poem''. Manchester, UK: privately published, 1823. *''Rodrigo: A Spanish legend''. Manchester, UK: privately published, 1823. Non-fiction *''Annals of Parisian typography''. London: Cadell & Davies, 1818. *''A View of the Early Parisian Greek Press''. Oxford, UK: S. Collingwood, for D.A. Talboys, 1833. Translated *''Memoirs of Angelus Politianus, Joannes Picus of Mirandula, Actius Sincerus Sannazarius, Petrus Bembus, Hieronymus Fracastorius, Marcus Antonius Flaminius, and the Amalthei''. London: Cadell & Davies, 1801 **revised & expanded, London: Cadell & Davies, 1805.. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Parr Greswell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 4, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 4, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Rev. William Parr Greswell (1765-1854) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Greswold,Willim Parr Category:1765 births Category:1854 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets\ Category:English poets Category:Poets